The Awakening of the Vampire Deanna
by Dayna-Jinxx- the strange elf
Summary: Deanna... the girl who lost her parents and her sister. Moves to England with her two siblings to live with her Uncle. To only find the truth of her future... and what she will become.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Deanna Pov

"Mum where are you?" I ask.

I'm in my kitchen sitting at my breakfast bar. My 17 year old brother, Griffin is busy doing his English homework due in for tomorrow. And my 18 year old, Anita sister is cooking dinner.

My mother and father and my 7 year old sister, Sylvia are coming home from spending the day at my Grandmamma's house.

"We're coming, don't worry. We are just having trouble on the roads. They are getting quite flooded with all the rain. Did you see outside?" she asks.

I look outside to see the pouring rain and the occasional show of lightning. "Yeah I did." I say.

Anita starts doing her 'I-have-something-to-say-dance'. "Tell mum I have started dinner." She shouts.

I smile at her. "Anita says she's starting dinner." I say whilst laughing.

"Oh wow, she's doing something. Is she letting you help?" she asks.

"You'd think she'd let her fourteen year old sister help... but no. I am not helping." I say.

I hear her laugh from the road, as well as thunder. "She hasn't changed a bit." I hear my dad from the other end.

I laugh in amusement. "Oh my... I hate the weather in Boston right now... it's like! Where did the sun go guys?" I hear her joke around.

"Yeah it's pretty bad." I laugh.

Thuds come from the hall as my brother walks it. "Yo! Are you talking to mum? Tell her we're out of Oreos." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah and Griffin says-." I say before I get interrupted.

"Yeah I know I can hear him." She says. I hear my dad laughing.

I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. "So how was Grandmamma?"

"She's... she's Grandmamma... always worrying like always."

I laugh at her, "true... so true."

I stand in the middle of the kitchen and take sips of my water. Silently chuckling to myself as I hear my parent argue with each other. Then I hear my mum shout, "Watch out!"

Then tired screech and the horn beep. "Mum! Mum!"

In the background I can hear Sylvia cry. "Ah... Jonas! Jonas!"

Then I hear my mum cry along with my dad... then I hear a load crash.

I freeze on the spot... I let go of the bottle of water. Spilling it at my feet. The phone at my ear. Anita and Griffin staring at me. Anita starts crying, knowing what I'm going do. My knees give way and I fall to the ground. Griffin falls with me and holds me in his arms.

I listen in the phone still; waiting for a sound... silence is the only reply. I sit on the floor dazed and confused. "Mum?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

5 days later

The rain pelts the widow as my head leans against it. My grey eyes gazing at the British countryside, my black hair going damp from the condensation from the window. My hair so straight, runs half way down my back. My hair resting on my grey zip-up hoodie. My legs spread out under the driver's seat. My black skinny jeans soaked with my black and white sneakers from the rain at the airport.

My brother, Griffin is sitting in the passenger seat. His hair dripping with water and is hanging over his grey eyes. His leather jacket drenched with rain water and his jeans seeped with water at the bottom. Griffin in looking straight onto the road. After the accident that is the only thing he does in the car.

My sister, Anita is driving the car. Her light brown hair tied tightly in a bobble, so it is clearly out of her eyes. Ever since the accident she can't have any hair in front of her eyes when she's driving. She says it is a hazard on the road. She also said she wasn't being smart today when it comes to weather. She's dressed in blue tights, a denim skirt, a pair of white knee high boots and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

Today we are being shipped of from Boston to England to live with our uncle, Alistair. Alistair works as a science teacher at his local high school. So I at least know what school me and Griffin are going to. Alistair has a whole house to himself. I recall him saying 5 bedrooms and a huge back garden. I'm not nervous about living with him. Since the accident I've had people smothering me with sympathy and pity. I know he won't do it as much. He knows how it feels. His wife died 4 years ago along with his soon-to-be-born baby.

As we enter the town we will be entering I notice the people who live here. The look pretty normal... except the odd loony walking about. I'd call it home but I don't think having weird people coming up to me talking about god knows what is what I'd call home.

The car comes to a stop. I look out the other window to see a man with blonde hair and wearing a red checked shirt and jeans standing in front of a white quite modern house.

The house is rather large with a set of stairs leading up to the front door.

The car door opens as the blonde bends down and looks into the car. "Hey guys." He says.

"Hey Alistair." Anita says.

He gives a good looking smile and grabs a suitcase. "I help you."

I undo my seat belt and grab my back pack. I open the car door and jump out. When I get out I'm greeted with a row of smart houses. It looks like a friendly neighbourhood, but you can never tell. You should never judge a book by its cover.

I walk around to the other side of the car to find Anita standing waiting for me. She's smiling holding her bags, one hand held out for me. "Coming?" she asks.

I hold her hand and walk up the stairs leading to the front door. I enter the modern house to see a relatively well decorated hallway. Alistair is smiling as I look around, "You like?" he asks.

I smile back, "Yeah, its cool."

He nudges Anita's arm, "You here that, cool. Finally she is talking to me."

Anita and I laugh. I can't believe he remembers that. When I used to visit him I never talked to him. Because I was rather shy.

I look around and ask Alistair. "Where is Griffin?"

"He's upstairs admiring his bedroom. Want to see yours?"

I nod as he leads the way. Anita lets go of my hand as I go upstairs. "You guys go, I want to snoop around." She says.

I walk up the stairs and follow Alistair. He leads me towards a white door and pushed it open. "Go ahead." He says.

I smiles as I enter the room. I am welcomed with a double bed with a pretty wooden bed frame and white sheets. The four walls all painted a rich red and across from me one of the walls has a large window. At the side of me is desk with a computer and three filing slots. Behind the door is a huge wooden wardrobe with a mirror door.

I smile and turn around to face him, "thank you." I say.

He comes forward and kisses my forehead. "No need to thank me, your family." He says, then he turns around and leaved the room.

I look around embracing the rooms amazing decor. Then I sit on the bed to think in deep thought.


End file.
